1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of electronic-commerce. In particular, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus for managing personal cache in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the Internet many Internet service providers (ISPs) provide customers with memory storage wherein the customers may store information e.g., a calendar, email, pictures, audio files etc. A customer may, via a computing device, e.g., a desk-top computer or an Internet television connected to the Internet via a phone, cable line, satellite link, or digital subscriber line (DSL) access the information in the customer's memory storage provided by the ISP. Being able to access information stored on a web site affords customers flexibility.
Cellular systems, personal communications services (PCS), paging, and wireless local area networks are gaining in popularity as alternate means of connecting to the Internet and the telephone network. The terms cellular and PCS are used to specifically refer to wireless telecommunications systems and are the type of systems referred to in the American National Standards Institute (ANSI)-41 standard. The ANSI-41 standard includes the protocol that underlies many features of wireless devices. As customers need to access more information, and in particular personalized information (especially when they are mobile), they will turn to wireless devices such as personal digital assistants and wireless lap top computers.